


Summer

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something she loves more than summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Summer  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's something she loves more than summer.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1490264.html) at 1_million_words

Sookie, in a white and pink polka dot bikini, closed her eyes tight and lay back on the blanket to let the heat from the sun warm her skin. A soft sigh swept through her as every muscle in her body relaxed.

How she loved the summer months, spending hours in the sun’s hot embrace but there was one thing that was so much better.

_Bill_ His name echoed through her mind and goosebumps appeared on her flesh covering her from head to toe. She couldn’t wait for the sun to go down and be back in his arms again.


End file.
